


trio of idiots.

by razussy



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Multi, Oneshot, Other, little emmy, moomin au, non ship, prank time, snork-melissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: little emmy, ted, and snork-melissa don't know what to do while spending time together.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	trio of idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Mess and i couldn't capture the vibes of moominvalley but u know what that's hard when chaotic side characters are put in place to be the main focus !

the fall breeze wisped through the lime green grass, a soft song trailing off the thousands of blades living in the valley. it sounded like a lullaby to ted, his large ears perking up at the noise with acknowledgement, but the same cannot be said for little emmy and snork-melissa.  
it was a sleepy afternoon for the group, having been left behind by moomin lottie and doug as they so oddly vanished on an early morning adventure. with moomin lottie gone, viewed as the glue that stuck them together, the three did not know what to do.

“this boredom is insufferable,” groaned ted, as he stretched out his limbs and sat up, lazily flicking his tail behind him.  
“your voice is insufferable, ted,” remarked little emmy, as she stayed in her comfortable position against a small rock covered in dark moss. she had a smirk worn on her face once she heard him shriek a ‘hey!’  
“you two are both insufferable! oh, if only there was something to distract you two from teasing one another,” sighed snork-melissa. she brought her fluffy paws to her cheeks and pouted, she was not in the mood to act like a mother to her friends. granted, she has thought about being a mom once, but she regrets that day and finds it rather embarrassing.

croaking of frogs and clicking of crickets could be heard nearby, setting the scene of emptiness that was found in the characters. in a lag of reaction, little emmy let out a gasp, and her eyes glowed in realization and tail held up in the air; “frog hunt!”  
“frog hunt?” repeated ted, disgust in his tone.  
“little emmy, why on earth would you want to do that?” judged snork-melissa, as she turned towards the short lady, fixing her glasses. little emmy bounced up on her feet then to the rock, her energy bringing the two out of their groggy state - whenever she was excited, it made everyone else excited, too.

“it gives us something to do, doesn’t it? i can do all the handling! you guys just be my eyes.” she gestured crazily towards her eyes, stance confident and so sure this would be a fun experience. this interested snork-melissa momentarily, she wasn’t the one who had to put her clean paws all over wet, slimy creatures that can pounce whenever. that scared her, she would be more than happy to give a shout to her friend to come by and scavenge the puddles around them.  
ted, however, still was questioning the sudden decision that was not talked through enough; he was not a fan of frogs, either! he much rather stay lying in the cloud-like field than have a heart attack from a creepy animal latching onto him without permission.

“i will not argue and keep myself in this spot,” announced ted, as he crossed his arms and brought himself back down to the ground.  
“suit yourself, 'ya big chicken!” laughed little emmy, her loose strands of hair bouncing as she did. “let’s go, then, snork-melissa.” she grabbed her paw and dragged her along, to which snork-melissa went without protest and didn’t bother to say goodbye to the grouch. she did not understand why the small one was in such a rush to go find where the frogs were currently at, though she thought the glee radiating off her was wonderful.  
after a moment of going up a minor hill, she turned to the other with a mischievous grin.

“let’s pull a trick on ted.”  
“huh? a trick? what kind of trick?”  
“a spooky one, of course! scare the socks off him by putting frogs on his sleeping form,” explained little emmy quickly, as if they were on a time crunch. snork-melissa’s ears flicked as she spoke and, out of habit, grabbed her own tail and twirled the lemon yellow hair at the tip of it. she wondered - really, she did - how they would “scare the sock off” ted if he never wears socks? quite a mystery, but then again, little emmy was a mysterious person.  
“i suppose that would be funny... maybe not to him.” she gave an unsure laugh and watched her rub her hands together in a slow manner. plotting a terrible attack on a scaredy-cat, why isn’t she surprised this is how her day would end up being?

with the plan set in stone, the duo wandered down to the quiet river not too far from where they were originally. despite it flowing, it appeared as peaceful and clear of trouble - unfortunate for it as little emmy submerged herself into it without care for her clothes getting wet. the air went still, no sounds that suggested other living creatures besides her and snork-melissa present. snork-melissa’s tail swayed back and forth as she focused on her friend, positioned in such a way that resembled a fox ready to jump on its rabbit meal.  
then a splash was heard, the cold water sprinkling over in her direction, causing her to let a surprised ‘eep’ as a reaction. little emmy must have a certain skill with this hunt, she thought as she drew her attention to the dripping frog held between her hands.

“that was fast,” said snork-melissa with a smile. “but impressive.”  
“hiding behind the small stones, this one! can’t hide from the master, sir.” she laughed then kept it close to her chest. “your turn, find another so we can head back before he wakes up!”  
“what?! we didn’t agree to that, emmy!” she was quick to protest, stomping her foot lightly, her gold ankle bracelet shifting a bit when she did. she agreed to pull a silly prank, not get herself messy by a floppy amphibian. little emmy rolled her eyes at her friend’s lack of cooperation - if ted went with her instead, she’d be quite content to mess with snork-melissa, instead.  
“fine! here, hold onto this one and i’ll go find myself a second.” with that, she shoved the tiny friend into the other’s paws then scampered farther down the bank.

gross, gross, gross! snork-melissa shook her head in denial of the truth that there really was a frog in her hands, a shiver zipping down her back as she felt the creature’s breathing and beating heart. she couldn’t wipe off the face she was emoting whenever little emmy returned to her side with the next frog; she had scoffed at the overreaction and told her to suck it up.  
“let’s go, snork-melissa, come on! make sure you are covering it well enough so he doesn’t see it if he is already up.” she pressed as she lead the way, a miserable snork-melissa trailing behind as she stared down at the frog. it may be cute with its little blinks and tilts of its head, though she cannot stand the texture - the feeling? - of it.

there ted lie, arms under his head and legs crossed, basking in the soft beams of light coming from the sun. he looked relaxed, too relaxed, and little my held in her snickers as the two quietly stepped closer to him. they had to be smart about this; they made sure to approach him in a way that would prevent the sun from casting a shadow down on him, which surely would make him open his eyes in curiosity on where the sun went. they also needed to held their breaths as they leaned over and delicately positioned their bait; the slightest oddity would cause the anxious pal to sit up in alarm of the bad vibes.  
the trick was succeeding so far as little emmy and snork-melissa tip toed a few steps away from his frame, covering their mouths to conceal the fact they wanted to already laugh. waiting a moment, snork-melissa gave a light nudge to her side, somewhat pay back for having to deal with one of the frogs despite stating she did not wish to.

“ooh ted, wake up! we found lots of gold in the river bank!” lied little emmy, a bit of amusement laced in her tone, which would be played off as a natural reaction to what she said. that seemed to work fairly well, ted turning his head towards where they stood, eyes wide with shock.  
“you did? did you bring any back?” asked ted before going to sit up, but the feeling of pressure on his chest made him snap his attention down. in an instant, he screamed and stood to his feet, beginning to twirl around in hopes to shake the frogs off him. to him, it was traumatizing - to little emmy and snork-melissa, it was hilarious. they had burst into joyful laughter, unable to contain themselves even after he stopped freaking out and was breathing heavily.  
his face was painted in a salmon shade from embarrassment, soon deepening to a scarlet shade from anger.

“why, you two!” he shouted, tail pointing straight as he clenched his paws into fists. from this response, snork-melissa’s laughter immediately ceased, unlike little emmy’s.  
“you looked so pathetic, ted! your reaction- priceless!” she slapped her knee as if it was something they never pulled on him before. she didn’t pick up on the tension; fortunately for her, snork-melissa scooped little emmy into her arms - she was the same weight as a rowdy feline - and ran the other way. she was followed by a yelling ted, who had quickly snatched up an unidentified bug from the rocks previously used to rest against in order to get his revenge.  
this would be quite the story to tell to moomin lottie and doug, both females thought about, yet that was shoved in the back of their minds as they tried to get away from an angry ted.

ah, perhaps moomin lottie shouldn’t leave so often.


End file.
